Lucky
by amekazakai
Summary: Yamamoto's wishes for you. Yamaxreader. Part of the Music series. Based on Lucky by Ashily. I do not own KHR or the song.


**Ohayo minna! This is the start of my Music series. Out of my enormous music ****library, I shuffle the songs a certain number of times chosen by someone and write an anime fic based on it. This particular one is a Yamamoto x Reader one based on a kpop song, "Lucky" by Ashily. Thanks to Jenny for choosing a random number.**

**I've also decided that my Hibari fic, ****The Path of a Skylark****, would be the start of the Past series. In case you're wondering, Yamamoto's next for that series due to a request from Meagan.**

**Enjoy!**

_**W**__**hen it gets hard, lucky in my life  
you come towards me like a dream**_

_**W**__**hen i get sad, lucky in my dream  
you hold me tight with warm embrace**_

His room was dark and no noise came out of it. You looked around anxiously, hoping Yamamoto would be there. You saw a figure sitting on the bed and smiled, relieved that he was there.

You went over and hugged him tightly.

"Takeshi?"

He looked up, not surprised that you were there despite Tsuna and Gokudera's assurances that he was fine.

"-chan...."

You smiled at him. "Takeshi, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "It's nothing."

Both of you were silent before you spoke up,

"So, I heard that you killed someone on that last raid."

Yamamoto remained silent.

You sighed. "Take-kun, look at me. You knew that you'd have to do it eventually."

Yamamoto finally spoke.

"But.....knowing it and actually doing it is....two different things."

"I know. Don't worry. You'll be fine. And think of it this way. You were protecting your friends and family."

He didn't say what you were both thinking.

'_But they had friends and family too.....'_

_**I**__** smile like this, always  
even when the world makes it hard  
i don't ever want to show my tears.  
Even though you don't know my heart yet  
because i can still keep your smile, even from afar,  
it's a relief**_

Yamamoto stood on the rooftop of Namimori-ko. Everybody had graduated. Even Hibari had moved to Nami-ko. Reborn had gone as far as to transfer the Kokuyo gang to Nami-ko.

"Take-kun!"

Yamamoto perked up and wiped his tears with his arm, then looked down into the field. You were there, waving up at him with a smile on your face.

"Ohayo!"

Yamamoto grinned back and waved back. You smiled again, then turned to catch up to Kyoko, Hana, and Haru, who had been patiently waiting for you near the gates. As he watched you walk away, his big grin faded into a sad smile. He watched you smile and laugh with the others girls.

'_Her smile......So beautiful......'_

_**W**__**hen i want to cry, lucky in my love  
you look so handsome in my imagination**_

_**W**__**hen I'm frustrated, lucky in my world  
you hold me tight like a dream**_

_**I smile like this, always  
even when the world makes it hard  
i don't ever want to show my tears.  
Even though you don't know my heart yet  
because i can still keep your smile, even from afar,  
it's a relief**_

Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he walked down the hall of the Vongola base in Japan. The meeting had ended in a bunch of arguments, with everybody either siding with Reborn, Tsuna, Hibari, or Mukuro. All the situations were frustrating and risky, so dangerous that even the Varia was hesitant to carry them out.

He sighed. He was a key person in all four situations. All four solutions could mean his death. That meant that he would never be able to see you or your beautiful smile again. Yamamoto's clouded with sadness as he remembered your beautiful smile.

"Takeshi!"

Yamamoto nearly fell over as you tackled him in a hug. You were smiling, but suddenly stopped, noticing something was wrong.

"Eh? Takeshi? What's wrong?"

He stared at you for a second before suddenly laughing.

"Eh? Takeshi?"

"Nothing, nothing...."

He chuckled some more before ruffling your hair. "You're so cute."

You smiled as you leaned into his hand.

'_This is what I don't want to let go of.'_

_**Eve**__**rything is beautiful. I'm so happy.  
I make a wish again in this lonely world**_

_**I smile like this, always  
even when the world makes it hard  
i don't ever want to show my tears.  
Even though you don't know my heart yet  
because i can still keep your smile, even from afar,  
it's a relief**_

Yamamoto smiled as the two of you looked up at the stars on the balcony in his room.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

You smiled back. "Aa."

Yamamoto got a sad look in his eyes. "The stars are so beautiful and pure even though the world is so messed up......Even though we're so messed up....."

You nodded. "Aa."

The two of you leaned on each other, smiling softly and watching the stars. Suddenly, you shouted.

"Look Takeshi! A shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!"

Yamamoto saw the blazing trail as well and smiled.

'_I wish it would always be like this forever.....'_

_**Take one step towards me**_

**So did you guys like it? Review please!**


End file.
